La Paralysie du Sommeil
by Lablanche11
Summary: Le phénomène se reproduisit encore : un réveil dans son lit ainsi qu'une sensation de s'enfoncer dans les limbes et déjà son corps se figeait. Le jeune étudiant ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais cela n'avait très vite plus d'importance : il était là. Comme à chaque fois, il l'observait, son même sourire en coin au bord des lèvres.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà ma nouvelle fiction. Il s'agit d'un angst et croyez moi, c'est largement mérité. Je vous préviens tout de suite que cela ne ressemble pas du tout à mes précédents écrits. C'est moins joyeux en somme.

Il s'agit d'un travail qui a longuement muri et qui a été écrit en plus de trois mois (oui c'est très long pour moi). Alors, j'espère sincèrement que cela va vous plaire...

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** M

**Praring :** HPDM

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR. Mais juste les personnages... :)

**R****é****sum****é ****:** Le phénomène se reproduisit encore : un réveil dans son lit ainsi qu'une sensation de s'enfoncer dans les limbes et déjà son corps se figeait. Le jeune étudiant ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais cela n'avait très vite plus d'importance : il était là. Comme à chaque fois, il l'observait, son même sourire en coin au bord des lèvres.

OoOoO

La journée harassante se terminait enfin. Le jeune étudiant poussa la porte de son petit loft et pénétra dans son chez lui. Une série de cours s'était enchainée, sans fin, rajoutant un peu plus de travail à chaque instant. La pile de devoirs qui s'amoncelait sur son bureau était impressionnante et il savait qu'il ne se coucherait pas avant une heure tardive.

Mais Harry avait l'habitude, il ne comptait plus le nombre de soirs où il restait assis sur sa chaise droite, le dos courbé, penché sur sa feuille et grattant sans relâche. Il ne se plaignait cependant pas. Il aimait ses études et ne les aurait changées pour rien au monde.

Une fois la porte claquée, le jeune homme brun jeta son sac vers le bureau. Epuisé par les transports, il s'autorisa une douche rapide durant laquelle il tenta de se relaxer et de relâcher la pression. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles endoloris et soulagea ses épaules douloureuses.

Il habitait seul, en avait fait le choix, et devait donc assurer ses tâches ménagères en plus de son travail. C'est pourquoi, une fois sec, il lança une lessive et alla réchauffer son dîner, des restes comme bien souvent. Pendant ce temps là, Harry prépara un café. Ce dernier était son seul ami dans l'adversité, son seul rempart contre le sommeil.

Une fois la nourriture engloutie et une bonne tasse du liquide noir avalée, l'étudiant put enfin s'installer face à son bureau. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit son planning de la journée de son sac et soupira en voyant qu'il avait à peine fait la moitié. Il ne pourrait pas le finir, une fois encore. Mais il ne désespérait pas, la persévérance le sauverait.

Après de longues heures et des dizaines de feuilles blanches remplies par sa plume bleue, il finit enfin les trois quarts du programme de sa journée.

Le jeune homme regarda alors l'heure sur son réveil et fronça les sourcils. Minuit était passé depuis deux bonnes heures. Il devait se coucher.

S'étirant longuement et faisant craquer les os de son dos, Harry se frotta les yeux et ferma son stylo. Puis, il se leva sans prendre la peine de ranger ses livres et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tout petite, elle ne comprenait qu'un lit et une armoire.

L'étudiant n'alluma même pas la lumière et se glissa rapidement sous la couette.

Puis, lorsque ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls, ses paupières se faisant très lourdes, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié de se brosser les dents. N'ayant plus la force de se lever, il ne s'en préoccupa pas et sombra sans regret dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla lentement. Allongé sur le dos, il ouvrit légèrement une paupière et remarqua que la lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux tirés. Sans aucun doute, l'heure de se lever était arrivée mais, n'ayant pas assez dormi, il n'en trouva pas la force et laissa sa paupière se refermer.

Il ressentit alors son corps qui devenait lourd. Son esprit à peine éveillé s'engourdit dans la brume et il se sentit s'enfoncer dans ses draps. Sachant qu'il ne devait pas se rendormir, l'étudiant souhaita sortir de cet état comateux. Il rouvrit à nouveau une paupière et voulut bouger.

Mais son corps ne l'écouta pas. Sa fatigue était telle qu'aucun de ses muscles ne se mouvait. A nouveau, Harry eut l'impression de plonger dans les limbes et l'espace d'un instant, il se laissa couler. Heureusement, sa volonté fut plus forte, il rouvrit à nouveau sa paupière, vite suivie par l'autre.

A travers les rideaux, les rayons du soleil venaient éclairer son plafond, créant des ombres, ici et là. Le jeune homme admira un long instant les figures provoquées par le tissu, puis il tenta à nouveau d'effectuer un mouvement. Encore une fois, son corps ne répondit pas.

Légèrement interloqué, Harry mit encore sa faible volonté en l'action de bouger ses mains, présentes sur son torse. Seulement, il vit de ses propres yeux que ces dernières restaient à leur place. L'inquiétude monta alors en lui.

Il sentit sa poitrine être compressée, bloquant faiblement son souffle tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Le jeune homme commençait à paniquer. Son corps ne lui répondait plus du tout.

Puis, alors qu'il voulut parler, il sentit un souffle de vent parcourir sa joue. Tournant le regard vers la source de celui-ci, il ne vit rien à part sa fenêtre. Des bruit de pas lui parvinrent cependant de son salon. Ses yeux, plus vifs que jamais, se dirigèrent vers la porte mais ne tombèrent sur rien d'autre que celle-ci.

Harry vit l'angoisse monter en lui violemment. Cherchant à aspirer un maximum d'air, il souhaita crier, extérioriser son effroi. Rien ne sortit de ses poumons mais un ricanement lui parvint de sa fenêtre.

Percevant une présence vers les rideaux, le jeune homme les regarda à nouveau et discerna un mouvement entre ceux-ci. Quelqu'un était chez lui. Et il était paralysé. Sa poitrine se comprima plus encore tandis qu'une ombre se dégageait du tissu. Effrayé, Harry aperçut alors une mèche blonde. Pas sûr d'avoir bien vu, il papillonna des yeux mais le rideau était à nouveau en place. La sensation de présence était cependant toujours là.

Puis, soudain, son cœur fit une embardée.

\- Harry, susurra une voix douce.

A sa gauche, sans qu'il puisse le voir, un homme lui chuchotait à l'oreille. Etant dans l'incapacité de tourner la tête où de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, le brun ne put qu'écouter le murmure. La voix grave continua doucement, sans relâche :

\- Harry… Harry…

Un souffle effleurait son oreille tandis que le rythme s'accélérait. Le ton était agréable, doux. Légèrement envouté, l'étudiant oublia bientôt sa peur. Lentement, sa poitrine se décompressa et sa respiration se calma. Le son diminua alors. Harry ressentit à nouveau un besoin de dormir et ferma donc ses paupières.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla être une seconde plus tard, le son s'était tu et la présence avait disparu. Le jeune homme tenta alors à nouveau de bouger et cette fois-ci ses muscles lui obéirent.

Lentement, il se redressa. Se mettant sur ses coudes fébriles, il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant l'inconnu. Mais il n'y avait personne. N'y croyant pas, Harry se releva et se mit à parcourir son appartement de long en large, soulevant les rideaux, vérifiant les fenêtres. Il dut cependant se faire une raison, l'appartement était vide et il était seul.

Tremblant de tous ses membres car encore choqué parce qu'il venait de lui arriver, l'étudiant essaya d'oublier tout ceci. Il prit une douche rapide et se prépara son petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'il le mangeait, des murmures lui parvinrent encore mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était que des souvenirs de son réveil. Ne voulant pas se laisser à nouveau entrainer dans cet événement dont il ne comprenait rien, Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre de la pièce qui lui servait de bureau et de cuisine et laissa les bruits de la ville le ramener à la réalité. Soulagé par ceux-ci et un peu remis de ses émotions, le brun passa par la salle de bain et prépara son sac pour la journée. Lorsqu'il claqua la porte de son appartement, la fenêtre toujours ouverte, il avait totalement oublié ce qu'il venait de se produire et ne pensait plus qu'à ses cours qui l'attendaient.

* * *

Le soir, la porte fut de nouveau claquée, le sac balancé près du bureau et les vêtements éparpillés jusqu'à la salle de bain. Douché et propre, l'étudiant mangea ensuite en vitesse afin de reprendre ses devoirs le plus rapidement possible. Lorsqu'il se coucha le soir, sa fatigue était telle qu'il s'endormit comme une masse à l'instant où il se retrouva allongé sous sa couette.

Ce fut la lumière aveuglante du soleil matinal qui le sortit de son sommeil. Sa tête sur l'oreiller, son dos enfoncé dans le matelas, il papillonna des paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité. N'étant qu'à moitié éveillé, il abandonna vite la partie et souhaita se reposer encore quelques instants. Seulement pour cela, il voulut se tourner sur le ventre et cacher la lumière de son visage. C'est alors que tout recommença.

A nouveau son corps ne lui répondit pas, encore il sentit ses membres se faire lourds. Sa respiration s'accéléra et en un instant il se rappela l'événement de la veille. A présent totalement alerte, il regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant l'inconnu.

Ses yeux tombèrent d'abord sur la fenêtre, il avait oublié de tirer les rideaux et c'est pour cela que les rayons de soleil traversaient la pièce sans difficulté. Là, il n'y avait personne.

Harry allait pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'un ricanement lui parvint de l'autre côté de la pièce. A toute allure, son regard défila à travers toute la pièce pour aller se poser sur l'origine du son.

Dans le seul coin de la pièce assombri, près de la porte, un homme se tenait debout. Il était caché dans l'angle de la pièce qui n'était pas atteint par la lumière du jour. Les bras croisés, il s'appuyait négligemment contre le mur. L'étudiant ne pouvait voir son visage, en revanche sa taille ne laissa pas place au doute. Il s'agissait d'un homme adulte. Ses habits étaient classiques. Une simple chemise blanche, rentrée sagement dans un pantalon de costume noir, habillait le corps fin de l'inconnu.

Le brun paniqua un moment, il ne pouvait pas parler car sa bouche ne lui répondait plus mais l'homme sembla saisir son malaise. D'une voix douce, il murmura :

\- De quoi as-tu peur, Harry ?

La respiration de celui-ci s'accéléra. Son souffle comprima sa poitrine tandis qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. L'inconnu dut entendre ses sifflements puisqu'en un instant il sortit de l'ombre et vint sur le lit. Après avoir pris appui sur le matelas en y enfonçant son genou, il posa délicatement sa main pâle sur le torse de l'étudiant.

S'il avait pu, Harry aurait ouvert grand la bouche, bluffé par le visage calme et serein qui se présentait à lui. La chevelure blonde, mi longue avec quelques mèches retombant sur les joues, brillait à la lumière du soleil et illuminait les traits fins. Des iris gris se fixèrent sur ses yeux, emprisonnant son regard, tandis qu'un sourire délicat courbait la bouche de l'homme.

\- Harry, souffla-t-il.

La respiration de ce dernier s'était calmée. Les doigts sur sa poitrine nue bougeaient en douceur. La caresse l'apaisa et lentement il se sentit replonger dans le sommeil. Ses paupières se scellèrent à nouveau.

Mais alors qu'il allait réellement sombrer dans les limbes, la sensation disparut. Une impression de manque le saisit alors et il amena sa propre main à son torse afin d'y rechercher celle de l'inconnu. Il n'y trouva rien d'autre que sa peau nue.

Ouvrant grand les paupières, Harry se redressa avec difficulté. Il pouvait à nouveau bouger et il était seul.

Comme la veille, il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir réussir à se mettre debout. Puis, en bas de pyjama, il parcourut son appartement cherchant vainement l'homme blond.

Cette fois-ci, l'étudiant n'oublia pas. Pendant toute la journée, le visage de l'inconnu lui revint, inlassablement. Encore ces traits éclairés, toujours ces cheveux illuminés par les rayons de soleil. Ils étaient irrévocablement ancrés dans sa mémoire. Il le savait, il le sentait.

Ses cours lui parurent lointains, la voix de son professeur inintéressante et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui et qu'il se retrouva face à ses devoirs, il ne put se concentrer complètement. C'est pourquoi, ce soir-là, il se coucha tôt et réussit à s'endormir malgré la dose importante de caféine qu'il avait bue après son dîner. La seule pensée qui occupait son esprit lorsqu'il s'allongea était de savoir s'il allait le revoir.

Cela ne manqua pas. Alors qu'il se réveillait, le même phénomène se reproduisit. Son corps lourd ne put à nouveau plus se mouvoir et seules ses paupières et ses yeux répondirent à ses ordres.

Seulement, lorsqu'il parcourut sa chambre de ses prunelles afin de savoir où se trouvait l'inconnu, il remarqua que le ciel était noir. S'était-il réveillé en pleine nuit ?

\- Le matin n'est pas encore là, souffla la douce voix.

L'homme se trouvait sur sa couette, allongé à ses côtés sur la place vacante du lit double. Sa tête était appuyée sur sa main, le coude replié. Le brun pouvait ainsi voir son visage malgré son cou qui était incapable de bouger. Le blond lui offrit un sourire gentil.

\- Nous allons peut être avoir plus de temps, alors. A moins que tu ne te rendormes.

Cela sembla le contrarier puisqu'il perdit son sourire et fronça ses sourcils pâles. Harry n'avait que faire de ces préoccupations, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'est qui il était. Ses cordes vocales étant hors d'usage, il tenta de se faire comprendre par le regard.

Au début, le blond se contenta de lever une main et de venir toucher sa joue d'un doigt, caressant la peau bombée. Puis, il se rapprocha, allant jusqu'à permettre à leurs corps de se frôler.

La chaleur de l'inconnu enveloppa alors l'étudiant et son souffle s'emballa. Encore, il essaya de croiser le regard de l'homme, ses yeux criant son interrogation mais celui-ci fixait ses lèvres. Le doigt de sa joue glissa jusqu'à elles et il les redessina. Un frisson parcourut Harry, vite accompagné par un ricanement de l'autre homme.

Sa position de faiblesse inquiéta le brun. Malgré le trouble que provoquait la caresse de l'inconnu, il ne pouvait oublier la sensation d'être immobile, bloqué, et surtout l'absence d'information qu'il possédait. Comme les précédentes fois, sa peur se concrétisa par la compression de sa poitrine et l'accélération de sa respiration.

Le blond se pencha alors encore plus sur lui, allant jusqu'à plonger dans le cou de l'étudiant. Ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille tandis qu'il chuchotait :

\- Chut… Doucement…

La main du doigt qui touchait ses lèvres se posa complètement sur sa joue, collant la paume à cette dernière. L'inconnu fit ensuite glisser sa bouche jusqu'au cou qu'il embrassa tendrement.

\- Chut… Harry…

Et ce dernier se calma. Exactement comme précédemment, l'homme réussit à l'apaiser en peu de temps et à nouveau, il se sentit s'endormir lourdement. Avant que le sommeil ne le rattrape totalement, l'étudiant entendit :

\- Appelle moi Draco… Pour toi, je serai Draco…

Puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Harry était assis à son bureau, le dos appuyé sur le dossier, une jambe repliée sur l'autre. Autour de lui, la pièce était sombre. Seule la petite lampe de la cuisine était allumée. Il avait travaillé jusqu'à tard, jusqu'à que le soleil se couche, ne laissant ainsi que cette faible lumière pour éclairer ses feuilles noircies par l'encre.

L'étudiant rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit lorsque son dos le fit souffrir. Il était resté trop longtemps courbé. D'une main, il alla ensuite se frotter un œil.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine. Sept nuits que cet homme blond venait le hanter. Celui-ci s'était bien rapproché de lui depuis la première fois, le touchant par moment, l'allumant. Le brun ne pouvait bouger pendant ces moments-là et devait donc subir le bon vouloir de cet inconnu. Il était perdu.

Alors oui, il lui avait donné un nom, peut être n'était-ce d'ailleurs qu'un surnom ou tout simplement des lettres jointes pour former un mot vide de sens, mais à ses yeux, il n'avait rien appris. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas en danger. Malgré son impuissance, il n'avait pas peur.

Après tout, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il lui était impossible de s'empêcher de dormir et le phénomène se produisait à chaque éveil. Il était donc coincé sans la moindre explication.

Alors, Harry s'était résigné. Il subissait sans se poser d'autre question, attendant de voir ce que la suite lui réserverait. Et puis, une personne aussi belle que ce blond ne pouvait pas être dangereuse.

Une fois persuadé de cette idée, l'étudiant se leva, parcourut la pièce rapidement afin d'éteindre la lampe puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Fatigué, il n'eut pas la force de se changer et retira simplement ses habits. Il ne lui restait alors que son sous-vêtement. Ainsi paré, il se glissa dans ses draps et ferma les yeux.

Et, le lendemain matin, Draco fut là. Appuyé négligemment contre le mur face au lit, toujours habillé de ses vêtements simples mais couteux, il souriait avec malice.

Paralysé, l'étudiant l'observa de sa place. Toujours allongé sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, il attendait. Le blond ne fut pas long à bouger. Sans un bruit, il quitta le mur et se rapprocha de lui. Il monta alors sur le matelas sans hésiter, son sourire s'agrandissant. Ses yeux survolèrent ensuite le corps du brun.

A ce moment là, Harry se rendit compte que la couette ne le couvrait pas et qu'il n'était couvert que par son sous-vêtement. Il frissonna alors. L'homme, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, le reluquait sans gêne. Ses lèvres frémissaient de temps en temps et bientôt sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant apercevoir sa langue.

Le souffle de l'étudiant s'accéléra.

\- Quel beau spectacle tu m'offres aujourd'hui. Serait-ce une invitation ?

Levant le regard vers le visage du brun sous lui, Draco chercha une réponse dans les iris verts. Ne trouvant rien d'autre qu'une expectative, il abandonna les yeux de l'étudiant et se pencha. Tendrement, sa bouche se déposa sur un pectoral. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau puis glissèrent sur tout le torse. Elles l'explorèrent ainsi, traçant leur chemin et provoquant des sensations folles à l'homme allongé. Celui-ci contracta rapidement ses muscles. La tentation était extrême. Tout d'un coup, il voulait bien plus.

Mais le blond se redressa. Ses yeux flamboyants se plongèrent ensuite dans ceux de Harry. Il y lut un désir certain, semblable au sien. Sa bouche s'ourla en un rictus satisfait.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, souffla-t-il cependant.

Puis, brusquement, il se pencha très bas, surprenant l'étudiant. Il alla lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Pas tout de suite, mais… bientôt. Oui, bientôt tu seras mien.

Sa main alla toucher la poitrine dans laquelle le cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Il y prodigua des caresses douces, apaisant le brun et provoquant ainsi la fin de leur entrevue. Harry put bientôt à nouveau bouger car il avait disparu.

* * *

Il n'en pouvait plus. La frustration était extrême. Cinq fois, cela faisait cinq rencontres que le blond l'attisait.

Avant, il n'avait jamais vraiment été porté sur le sexe. Il ne se touchait que rarement. Pourtant, toute cette tension qu'il accumulait chaque matin le rendait fou. Draco l'allumait. Alliant sensualité et attouchements légers, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi quémandeur. Seulement, il était toujours paralysé et ne pouvait donc forcer le blond. Celui-ci en jouait alors. Ses yeux gris brillaient du même désir que le sien, mais aussi d'un amusement intense. Parfois même, les frémissements qui parcouraient trop violemment le corps de l'homme à sa merci provoquait chez lui des sourires ravis.

A présent, l'étudiant ne se demandait plus qui il était, quel était l'étrange phénomène qui l'empêchait de bouger lorsque cet homme venait le tourmenter. La seule chose qui le préoccupait était de savoir jusqu'où il irait la prochaine fois. S'occuperait-il vraiment de lui ou le torturerait-il encore ?

Les avant-bras plaqués contre le carrelage de sa douche, le brun essaya de se remettre de ses émotions. L'eau glaciale ruisselait sur sa peau, refroidissant ses membres tendus par le désir qui courait dans ses veines. Cette fois-ci, il était allé plus loin. Il l'avait enfin touché.

Ses belles mains pâles qui habituellement ne s'amusaient qu'à parcourir la peau découverte s'étaient enfin glissées dans le caleçon. S'il l'avait pu, Harry aurait alors poussé un long gémissement de plaisir. Cependant celui-ci n'avait pas manqué. Draco l'avait parfaitement compris, comme s'il l'avait entendu. Il avait fixé ses prunelles et s'était repu du plaisir qu'il y avait trouvé. Mais, par la suite, il n'avait pas souri. Le brun s'était attendu à un sourire amusé, voire moqueur. Au contraire, l'inconnu n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Il s'était penché vers son visage, venant souffler sur les lèvres de l'étudiant, puis les avait cueillies avec douceur.

Alors, Harry avait fermé les yeux afin d'apprécier la texture de la bouche du blond plus encore. Cela avait été son erreur. Lentement il avait senti la chaleur du corps sur le sien s'en aller, tout comme la main qui le tenait fermement et les lèvres qui l'embrassaient délicatement. En à peine quelques secondes, tout était parti. A ce moment là, il avait poussé un long gémissement de frustration suite à cette perte et ce fut celui-ci qui lui fit rendre compte du retour. Lentement sa propre main s'était levée au niveau de ses yeux qui s'ouvraient à nouveau. L'instant était terminé.

Se souvenant de cette entrevue dans les moindres détails, Harry craqua. Après avoir remis l'eau à température normale, il glissa ses doigts vers son entrejambe et s'abandonna.

* * *

Au cours des fois suivantes, un fait attira toute l'attention de l'étudiant. Etant complètement perdu et désappointé lors de ces entretiens, il voulut en savoir plus où, du moins, essayer de comprendre un peu mieux le phénomène. C'est pourquoi, il décida de mesurer le temps qu'il perdait à chaque fois. Une horloge fut donc achetée et fixée sur le mur face au lit.

Mais, la fois suivante où Draco apparut, celui-ci ne la vit pas et l'étudiant oublia totalement son existence. Le blond se montra ce jour-là très entreprenant et affectueux. Car, oui, à présent, en plus du fait d'attiser son désir, l'inconnu le charmait aussi d'une toute autre manière. Il le cajolait.

Harry fut donc complètement perdu dans ses sensations ce matin-là et pas un seul instant il ne fit attention à l'horloge.

Lors de son petit déjeuner, cependant, il se rendit compte de son oubli et s'en blâma. La prochaine fois, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu. La visite suivante du blond eut lieu au cours d'une nuit alors que l'appartement était sombre. Ses rêves troublés provoquaient souvent le réveil de l'étudiant au beau milieu de la nuit et Draco était toujours là. Cette fois là n'échappa pas à la règle.

Ce dernier était debout au fond de la chambre, toujours habillé des mêmes habits. Il sourit en apercevant ses paupières ouvertes.

Rapidement, le blond parcourut la distance les séparant et grimpa sur le matelas, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

\- Mon Harry, tu te réveilles bien souvent la nuit. Tu fais bien, cela nous permet de passer plus de temps ensemble.

Cette phrase fit percuter l'étudiant. Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas voir les aiguilles. Suivant son regard, l'inconnu tourna sa tête vers le mur.

\- C'est nouveau ? demanda-t-il.

A nouveau, il fit face à Harry et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il y vit ne lui plu vraisemblablement pas puisqu'il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à le coller. Allongé sur lui, ses avant bras servant d'appui, le blond le fixa, réprobateur.

\- Que cherches-tu à faire ?

Le brun détourna les yeux.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça…

Un doigt vint caresser la joue de l'étudiant.

\- Regarde moi, souffla Draco.

Harry ne put pas résister à la caresse et au ton suppliant de l'inconnu. A nouveau, il fixa ses yeux sur lui, attendant la suite. Le blond fit alors :

\- Je croyais que ces moments te plaisaient à toi aussi… Il faut que je passe à la vitesse supérieure ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse dans les prunelles vertes, il continua son monologue :

\- Je voulais aller doucement, ne pas te brusquer… J'aime vraiment ces instants, Harry et je vais faire en sorte que toi aussi.

Une peur soudaine saisit le brun. Que voulait faire Draco ? Allait-il…?

L'inconnu se redressa afin de se reculer. S'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, le blond se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou. Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, il ne prit pas son temps et descendit bien vite ses baisers sur le torse jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon. Et cette fois-ci, Harry ne voulait pas plus, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il aille plus loin. La panique le saisit et son cœur s'emballa. Alors que sa respiration s'accélérait et que sa poitrine commençait à se compresser, la main fine du blond fit glisser le pantalon sur les cuisses de l'étudiant. Ce dernier vit son regard appétissant fixé sur son entrejambe recouverte par le sous vêtement.

De tout son cœur, il tenta alors de l'appeler, bougeant follement ses paupières, les ouvrant et les fermant, encore et encore. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas prendre de grandes inspirations pour souffler et faire du bruit. Ses poumons étaient remplis d'air et celui-ci ne voulait s'échapper. Sa trachée était obstruée par une boule d'angoisse.

Ce fut alors que Draco releva les yeux vers son visage afin de le contempler. S'apercevant d'un coup de son état, il remonta derechef le pantalon de pyjama et s'allongea à ses côtés.

\- Chut… Harry, pardon…

Sa main vint effleurer doucement la poitrine emballée afin de l'apaiser.

\- Doucement, mon Harry, murmura le blond. Ca va aller.

Lentement, l'étudiant obéit et se calma. Les douces paroles de son inconnu décompressèrent sa poitrine et ralentirent le rythme effréné de son cœur. Les doigts sur son torse dessinaient des cercles et un parfum léger venait chatouiller ses narines. Lorsqu'il fut complètement apaisé, Draco se redressa afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pardonne moi. On ira doucement, je me suis trompé… La prochaine fois, je prendrais mon temps.

Tendrement, il vint cueillir la bouche de l'étudiant qui ferma les yeux. Le baiser dura quelques secondes puis la sensation disparut, tout comme Draco. Lorsque Harry entrouvrit à nouveau ses paupières, il put mouvoir ses membres fébriles et se tourner dans son lit. Rabattant la couverture sur lui, il poussa un profond soupir. Il devait finir sa nuit.

* * *

L'événement provoqua un nouveau tournant dans leur relation. Alors que Draco n'évoquait plus l'horloge, Harry fit en sorte de l'oublier. Cependant, elle était toujours là dans la pièce et elle représentait une menace. L'étudiant savait qu'elle était juste en face de lui et qu'il n'avait qu'à y jeter un coup d'œil afin d'avoir plus d'indices sur le phénomène. Et le blond semblait en être conscient, ou du moins le brun en avait l'impression parce qu'il se montrait beaucoup plus attentionné. A chaque fois qu'il voulait franchir une nouvelle étape, il venait quémander son accord dans son regard.

En effet, à présent, ils arrivaient à communiquer avec les yeux de Harry. Ce dernier faisait passer toutes ses émotions à travers eux et l'inconnu les saisissait sans souci. Ainsi leur relation progressait rapidement.

Les bras croisés sur les feuilles amoncelées présentes sur son bureau, sa tête au creux de ceux-ci, le brun se souvint d'un moment particulièrement intense entre eux, un qui avait provoqué de violents battements dans sa poitrine en provenance de son cœur.

Tandis que Harry se trouvait comme d'habitude sur le dos, torse nu, avec Draco au dessus de lui, celui-ci s'occupait d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Et alors que le brun avait senti une langue se glisser dans son nombril, il avait soudain senti le besoin urgent de pouvoir lui aussi admirer le torse du blond. Il n'avait jamais pu l'observer, celui-ci étant toujours en chemise. Alors il avait respiré plus fort et comme à chaque fois, cela avait attiré son attention. Lentement, l'inconnu s'était redressé, sa langue léchant ses lèvres, une interrogation muette dans ses prunelles. Après un long regard échangé, il avait souri avec malice et, sans un mot, il avait obéi à sa demande. Ses longs doigts fins s'étaient glissés autour d'un bouton afin de le détacher en douceur. Puis un second avait suivi jusqu'au milieu de la chemise. Frustré, Harry aurait froncé les sourcils si l'avait pu. A la place, il avait soupiré bien fort, provoquant un rire chez son ami. Puis, le prenant en pitié, Draco avait fini sa tâche et, alors qu'il avait ouvert les pans de tissu, le souffle de l'étudiant s'était coupé. Jamais il n'avait vu un torse aussi parfait. La peau était blanche et claire, sans être trop pâle. Elle semblait douce et, bien que le brun n'avait pas pu vérifier, il avait pu admirer le grain parfait. La musculature était bien là mais délicate, appelant les baisers. Harry ne s'était alors jamais senti autant frustré de ne pas pouvoir bouger qu'en cet instant là. Il avait tellement eu envie d'embrasser, de caresser et même de mordiller la chair tendre. Cependant il n'avait pu qu'observer. Mais alors, à sa place, Draco était venu se toucher lui même. Suivant le regard du brun sur son torse, sa main avait parcouru le même trajet, dessiné à nouveau les mêmes courbes. Sans que l'étudiant ne s'en rende compte, l'inconnu avait aussi commencé à mouvoir ses hanches sur les siennes, collant ses fesses à son érection. Perdu dans sa contemplation, le brun avait senti son plaisir monter, implacable, incontrôlable, tandis que ses yeux suivaient toujours le chemin des doigts fins. Et puis soudain alors, il avait joui. Bien trop rapidement, l'orgasme l'avait emporté. Et cela avait été son premier avec Draco et bien qu'il n'avait pas été partagé, il avait été fulgurant et puissant.

Harry sentit le désir l'envahir à nouveau alors que les images lui revenaient, les souvenirs de l'inconnu se déhanchant sur lui… Décidant de se reprendre, il se redressa, frotta ses paupières puis parcourut à l'aide de ses yeux fatigués ses cours de la journée. Il était en retard comme trop souvent mais il n'avait aucune envie de poursuivre. Il souhaitait simplement tout abandonner sur son bureau et aller s'allonger pour dormir, car à son réveil, Draco serait là.

OoOoO

Et voilà, la fin de la première partie. Je posterai la suite lundi prochain.

Un avis ? Une impression ? Des interrogations ?

Merci pour votre lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Voilà la deuxième partie de cet os. J'ai pu remarquer qu'il avait soulevé plein d'interrogations et d'exclamations de votre côté... Voyons voir ci ne nouveau passage va vous aider à mieux comprendre cette histoire... :)

Bonne lecture !

OoOoO

Un mois avait passé. Cela faisait trente jours que le phénomène durait. A chaque réveil, Harry se sentait pris dans un étau, enfoncé dans ses draps, figé. Et pour une durée indéterminée, son corps était à la merci du blond. Il ne pouvait s'en plaindre cependant. Il appréciait tellement ces moments passés tous les deux qu'il se voyait négliger ses études. Il n'hésitait pas à se coucher plus tôt sans finir ses devoirs. Parfois, il restait le matin dans son lit après leur rencontre, espérant s'endormir à nouveau pour leur accorder une nouvelle entrevue. Draco se montrait alors reconnaissant de cela, il était plus doux, plus tendre, et l'étudiant fondait sous son charme. Une fois, il était même resté toute la journée dans son lit et ne s'était levé que pour manger. Par habitude, ce jour-là, il avait bu sa dose de caféine quotidienne mais n'avait pas vu son sommeil diminuer. Sa fatigue était toujours aussi présente malgré ces moments de repos qu'il s'était accordé.

Il ne savait toujours pas combien de temps duraient leurs instants et Draco ne lui avait toujours pas donné d'information sur le pourquoi de sa présence dans son appartement. La seule chose que l'étudiant savait sur lui était son prénom. Même les vêtements de l'inconnu étaient identiques de jour en jour. A un moment, Harry s'interrogea sur cela. Le blond retournait-il chez lui pendant la journée ? Avait-il une quelconque maison d'ailleurs ? Sa réflexion s'arrêta cependant là.

En vérité, le brun préférait ne pas se poser de questions. D'abord car il ne savait comment obtenir ses réponses et ensuite parce qu'il avait peur que la réalité ne lui plaise pas. Alors, il se complaisait dans cette situation de flou, d'ignorance. L'étudiant s'imaginait en plus qu'ainsi leur histoire était plus belle. Le côté brumeux de leur relation insufflait à leur moments une incertitude excitante. A chaque coucher, à chaque réveil, Harry se demandait s'il serait là. Et même si sa confiance s'installait un peu plus à chaque fois, le doute était toujours présent. Draco sembla le comprendre d'ailleurs car il le rassura à sa manière.

L'étudiant était allongé sur le dos, ses membres étaient figés et ses paupières closes. L'air sortait de ses poumons avec rapidité, provoquant au niveau de sa bouche entrouverte un souffle bruyant. Ses cordes vocales ne lui répondaient plus, mais la personne située au dessus de lui n'avait pas besoin de les entendre. Encore une fois, il saisissait tout. Dans le poitrine du brun, son coeur battait à une vitesse folle, faisant courir son sang au travers de ses veines bien plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée. Ainsi, les sensations étaient bien plus importantes, bien plus puissantes, bien plus déconcertantes. L'information circulait au travers de son corps, de ses nerfs, et transmettait à son cerveau le plaisir infini qu'il ressentait. S'il l'avait pu, Harry aurait crispé ses doigts sur les draps fins, encore mieux il aurait agrippé les épaules nues et fermes de son amant. Ou alors, il aurait fait glisser ses doigts au travers des mèches blondes afin de ressentir leur texture douce qu'il ne pouvait que deviner. Mais, tout cela lui était impossible. Seuls des violents frissons pouvaient passer au travers de son échine en suivant le rythme des coups de langue.

Sentant l'orgasme monter en lui, le brun ouvrit ses yeux et baissa son regard vers la tête blonde nichée entre ses cuisses. Cela faisait une semaine que Draco avait osé baisser son pantalon. Depuis, il se réjouissait de sa trouvaille et s'amusait avec. Il le baissait cependant pas à chaque fois, se contentant parfois de simples caresses sur le torse de Harry. Celui-ci ne se plaignait pas de cette nouvelle avancée dans leur relation. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être soumis aux volontés de son inconnu. A présent, il avait décidé d'apprécier simplement ce qu'il lui était offert.

Draco comprit bientôt que le brun était au bord de la rupture. Il s'arrêta donc dans sa tâche et se releva, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres, et le fixa :

-Déjà, mon Harry ?

Celui-ci se crispa. Il n'en pouvait plus et le doigt qui s'amusait sur lui le frustrait, tout comme l'air qui avait remplacé la bouche chaude. Grognant intérieurement, il jeta un regard noir au blond. Ce dernier ricana. Puis, sa main se saisit de l'érection tandis que sa langue sortait de sa bouche afin d'aller caresser les lèvres du brun. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps au brun pour jouir. Un profond soupir sortit de sa gorge et ses paupières se fermèrent. Mais alors qu'il sentait la descente commencer, son coeur s'affola. S'il fermait les yeux, s'il se laissait aller, Draco allait partir. Gâchant la fin de son plaisir, son angoisse remplit sa poitrine. Harry papillonna ses paupières. Mais alors que l'air commençait à remplir ses poumons sans pouvoir en ressortir, une main douce effleura son torse et une voix tendre chuchota à son oreille :

\- Chut, Harry... Je suis là...

Après avoir réussi à fixer son regard, le brun vit son amant au dessus de lui, l'air préoccupé. Lentement, sa respiration reprit alors un rythme normal et les battements de son coeur se calmèrent. S'il l'avait pu, l'étudiant aurait souri. A la place, il ne lâcha qu'un soupir de soulagement. Les cheveux blonds éclairés par la lumière le rassuraient, tout comme la main tendre sur son torse et la voix douce qui disait:

\- Je ne vais pas m'en aller, mon Harry. Ne vois-tu pas ? Je suis là.

Celui-ci cligna une fois ses paupières, signifiant sa compréhension et, surtout, son accord. Draco se pencha alors, allongeant son corps contre le sien et glissa un bras autour de sa taille afin de le serrer contre lui. A son oreille, il murmura :

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas partir... Je suis si bien avec toi.

Un baiser dans le cou plus tard, il poursuivit :

\- N'es tu pas d'accord ? Nous deux, cela ne t'est-il pas si évident ?

Harry respira plus fort, marquant son accord. Son inconnu avait raison, ces instants partagés à deux étaient merveilleux. Il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Satisfait, Draco se redressa et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Sa main se suréleva ensuite et vint caresser la joue de l'étudiant. Tandis que ses doigts effleuraient la pommette, il conclut :

\- Tu es à moi, mon Harry...

Celui-ci sentit ses paupières se fermer à nouveau. Le murmure doux l'endormait. Au dessus de lui, le blond poursuivit :

\- Oui, tu es à moi, mon Harry... A moi... A moi seul.

Lentement, sa voix s'éteignit tout comme la caresse qui s'effilochait. Draco s'en allait.

Lorsque l'étudiant ouvrit ses yeux, bien plus tard, il avait disparu. Le brun poussa alors un soupir de désespoir. Son inconnu lui manquerait toute la journée. Usant de ses maigres forces, Harry se mit debout. Il ignora ses membres tremblants et se traina jusqu'à sa douche. Ses cours l'attendaient, la vie réelle l'appelait. Et, même s'il n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre, il le devait.

* * *

Ses résultats avaient baissé. Tandis que le nombre de leurs entrevues augmentait, le reste à côté s'effondrait. Lentement, Harry se sentait plonger dans une autre vie, dans un songe totalement différent de ce qu'il connaissait jusqu'à présent. Alors que le charme de Draco le happait un peu plus à chaque fois, tout ce qui subsistait autour ne devenait que reliquat. Ses levers étaient brumeux, ses journées hantées par les images de ses réveils et ses soirées écourtées dans la hâte de le retrouver. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son inconnu était devenu le centre de son existence. Son seul intérêt, sa seule attraction.

L'étudiant s'en rendait compte. Il voyait bien que chaque soir ses feuilles, auparavant noires d'encre, demeuraient vierges, que pas un seul moment de la journée son esprit n'était libéré de l'emprise de son blond. Et, malgré cette prise de conscience, Harry ne voulait pas que la situation change. Il croyait à leur histoire. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une aventure folle, envoutante mais exceptionnelle.

Un élément perturbateur vint cependant se glisser dans ce contexte paisible qu'ils avaient tout deux instauré. Tout recommença un matin. Alors que Draco offrait un câlin à son amant, elle intervint à nouveau et fissura le calme établi. Il n'était pas rare que l'inconnu accorde à l'étudiant ces moments de tendresse et celui-ci les chérissait plus que le reste. Cela donnait à son sens plus de profondeur à leur relation. Lorsque l'échange oral leur était pratiquement interdit, ils approfondissaient les contacts physiques et en apprenaient les différentes nuances.

Les doigts du blond étaient alors glissés au creux de la paume de Harry, ils caressaient légèrement les lignes de celle-ci, remontant parfois jusqu'au poignet. Il avait aussi collé son corps au sien et glissé sa tête dans le cou hâlé de son amant. Ensemble, ils se sentaient bien ainsi.

Le brun avait fermé ses yeux. Il ressentait le poids du corps de Draco sur son flanc gauche. La sensation était rassurante. Il aimait le savoir proche. Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, il ouvrit ses paupières. Il aurait tellement voulu venir caresser la chevelure blonde, glisser ses doigts entre les cheveux fins et apprécier leur texture. Sa main resta cependant à sa place. Harry fit ensuite parcourir son regard au travers de la pièce. Les rideaux étaient à peine tirés et les rayons du matin éclairaient la chemise blanche de son amant. Après avoir fixé quelques instants les plis de celle-ci, devinant sans effort le dos caché dessous, il releva ses pupilles et son regard se projeta sur le mur face à lui. L'espace d'une seconde, son souffle se coupa. Elle était toujours là. Lorsque Draco se tendit à ses côtés, l'étudiant reprit une respiration normale, il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention de celui-ci sur l'objet. Une fois que l'inconnu fut à nouveau calme à ses côtés, le brun s'autorisa à nouveau un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge. Il était sept heure trente. Dans un coin de sa tête, il rangea cette information puis fit en sorte de l'oublier.

En effet, le blond ne tarda pas à se redresser, mais Harry lui portait à nouveau toute son attention, c'est pourquoi celui-ci se contenta de lui adresser un sourire puis de l'embrasser délicatement. La peau du brun flamba alors à ce baiser et la suite prit une tournure beaucoup plus érotique. Lorsque l'inconnu disparut, le pantalon avait été remis en place et l'étudiant avait pu profiter de nombreuses caresses.

Les jambes encore flageolantes, l'étudiant se redressa sur son lit. Il devait se lever, il allait être en retard et il allait finir par ne plus pouvoir se le permettre. Se levant avec effort, Harry repoussa le drap qui était emmêlé avec ses pieds. Une fois debout, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et essaya de se souvenir par quoi devait commencer sa journée. Cependant, lorsque l'idée de prendre une douche lui parvint, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge. Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent alors. Il était sept heure trente deux. Le coeur de l'étudiant s'emballa. C'était impossible, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Draco. Avait-il mal vu tout à l'heure alors que ce dernier le serrait contre lui ? Ou peut être l'horloge ne fonctionnait-elle pas ? Mais la trotteuse parcourait son chemin avec vigueur et lorsqu'elle passa à douze heures, l'aiguille des minutes gagna du terrain.

Perturbé, Harry tenta d'oublier l'évènement, il alla plonger sa tête sous l'eau froide et fixa ses pensées sur Draco, comme chaque jour. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était certes illogique mais il savait qu'il devait y avoir une explication. Sans doute avait-il mal vu. Finalement persuadé de cette idée, le brun sortit de sa douche et s'habilla. Déjà les souvenirs de la matinée lui revenaient. Le torse parfait éclairé par les rayons du matin s'imposa dans son esprit et, bien vite, l'horloge fut oubliée.

* * *

Après une longue journée de cours harassants, Harry rentra chez lui avec joie. Ayant déjà un retard impressionnant, il s'inquiétait à chaque nouveau devoir imposé. Heureusement, la chaleur de son petit appartement l'accueillit et lui fit du bien. Ce lieu était devenu leur endroit à eux et apaisait donc l'étudiant sans souci. Comme si le blond était présent dans son appartement même lorsque le phénomène ne se produisait pas, le brun sentait sa présence à ses côtés, rendue forte par leurs souvenirs.

Une fois son dîner englouti et sa douche prise, l'étudiant décida de s'installer dans sa chambre pour travailler. L'omniprésence de l'inconnu y était encore plus impressionnante. Une tasse de café à la main, ses cours sous le bras et des stylos dans son autre main, il atteignit son lit et y déposa ses affaires. Les draps frais, qu'il avait changés peu de temps avant, le réceptionnèrent en douceur. Harry apprécia aussi le moelleux de son oreiller lorsqu'il le cala entre lui et le mur en tête de lit. Paré ainsi pour un travail confortable, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but plusieurs gorgées du liquide foncé. Il reposa ensuite le mug sur le matelas, en équilibre instable, puis se saisit de ses feuilles.

Malheureusement sa concentration ne fut pas au maximum de sa forme. Rapidement, l'étudiant se vit détourner le regard des lignes noires et s'attarder sur les détails de sa chambre. Malgré lui, il se mit alors à fixer l'horloge. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'il s'était rappelé son existence qu'il l'observait. Le brun cherchait la faille. Il le savait : elle devait mal fonctionner. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Alors, encore une fois, ses yeux ne lâchèrent plus l'objet. Tandis que la trotteuse poursuivait son chemin infini, il l'observa, l'examina. Et même lorsque son travail le rappela à lui, à intervalle régulier il venait vérifier, encore et encore.

Le lendemain matin, le blond vint à nouveau dans sa chambre. Alors que son corps s'enfonçait dans le matelas et que ses membres se faisaient plus lourds, Draco se glissa jusqu'au lit. Sa chemise était déjà entrouverte, les boutons défaits laissaient place au torse pâle. Harry ne put empêcher son regard de glisser vers celui-ci. Et déjà l'inconnu se trouva sur lui, ses avant-bras plaqués sur les côtés de la tête du brun, ses genoux faisant de même autour de la taille et son visage se rapprochant lentement. L'étudiant attendit un temps trop long selon lui avant que les lèvres viennent se déposer sur les siennes. D'abord le souffle vint agacer sa peau, titiller ses sens, puis le regard du blond parcourut sa bouche et la réchauffa simplement par son intensité. Seulement après cela, il daigna l'embrasser. Puis, alors que les sensations descendaient lascivement plus bas dans le corps de Harry, sa langue vint lécher les lèvres à présent humides de salive.

De son côté, le brun n'en pouvait déjà plus. Draco le connaissait si bien qu'un simple baiser de sa part arrivait à le retourner. Heureusement, celui-ci ne fut pas long avant d'accéder à ses désirs. Sa bouche descendit dans le cou de l'étudiant tandis que son bassin venait se coller à celui de ce dernier. Ses jambes glissèrent sur les draps et vinrent s'allonger de part et d'autre de celles du jeune homme immobilisé. Il entama ensuite des mouvements lents et frustrants. Dans le cou du brun, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, une moue narquoise et sadique. Car en effet, Harry le suppliait mentalement d'aller plus vite. Tout son corps était tendu, sa respiration était faible et son désir immense. Tout son être appelait à la délivrance.

Mais l'inconnu n'accélérait pas, il semblait aimer l'emprise qu'il avait sur l'homme sous lui. Alors que le feu de l'étudiant était brûlant, le sien ne paraissait pas avoir d'importance. Seules les pupilles dilatées du brun, le souffle brusque de celui-ci, et ce qu'il caressait de son propre désir semblaient compter pour lui.

Tandis que Harry se demandait quand la douce torture allait se terminer, ses yeux se posèrent sur le mur en face de lui où elle trônait. Ses pensées arrêtèrent un instant de se focaliser sur le blond et s'éparpillèrent. Sa concentration se porta sur autre chose un moment. Alors qu'il sentait la frustration devenir moins forte, il enregistra l'heure indiquée par l'horloge. Il focalisa ses pensées dessus afin de s'en souvenir. Ce fut à ce moment là que Draco accéléra. Comme s'il avait senti que sa victime s'échappait, il la rappela à lui. Et cela fonctionna sans difficulté. Alors que les déhanchements prenaient de la vitesse, Harry se sentit à nouveau sa raison s'éloigner loin de sa chambre, là où seuls son désir et son plaisir cohabitaient. Heureux de son effet, l'inconnu sortit sa tête du cou de l'étudiant et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il l'emprisonna et sourit, victorieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le plaisir éclatait et l'orgasme emportait Harry. Il ne sut si Draco avait joui lui aussi, mais lorsqu'il redescendit, celui-ci était parti. Et lorsqu'il vérifia, l'horloge indiquait parfaitement une heure identique.

* * *

Le texte défilait sur l'écran en face de lui. Lentement, son cours se déroulait sur son ordinateur. Les images ne captivaient cependant pas l'étudiant, elles ne l'intéressaient plus depuis longtemps. Encore une fois, son esprit était ailleurs. Draco et lui n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Et Harry savait, au fond de lui, que c'était grâce à elle. Dès qu'il la regardait, qu'il lui portait de l'attention, l'inconnu faisait tout pour qu'il l'oublie. Et cela brisait quelque chose en lui à chaque fois. Bien sûr, sur l'instant, il n'y pensait plus, ne songeant qu'au désir brusque et soudain qui l'envahissait, mais ensuite, plus tard, alors que le blond était parti, il se posait des questions. Bien plus qu'avant, ses interrogations se faisaient nombreuses. De plus, pendant ces moments de réflexions, il avait l'impression de sortir d'un songe, comme si ces questionnements étaient des moments de clarté.

Une certaine appréhension l'envahissait alors. Avait-il vraiment envie de savoir ? Cette question, il se rappelait y avoir répondu précédemment. Avec un tel phénomène, si étrange et particulier, il n'avait pu que se demander. Et à ce moment là, il avait d'abord cherché une réponse plausible. L'homme venait-il chaque nuit ? Etait-il d'ailleurs humain ? Pour lui, il s'agissait plus d'un ange déchu qui venait lui dévoiler la luxure. Et avec cette conclusion invraisemblable, il s'était rendu compte qu'aucune explication ne pouvait être croyable quant à Draco. Alors, oui, il avait choisi de ne pas plus se poser de questions. Songeant simplement à profiter encore et encore, jusqu'à que le blond décide de ne plus venir.

Mais à présent, il voyait bien que ce n'était plus possible. Depuis que ce problème de temporalité était arrivé, tout était chamboulé. Sa réalité qu'il s'était créée de toute pièce autour de Draco se fissurait. Lentement, elle s'ébréchait. Entre chaque rencontre, une nouvelle brèche se formait, mais ce n'était que pour mieux se reconstituer lorsque le blond apparaissait. Harry se sentait coincé entre deux eaux. D'un côté, il y avait sa raison, sa rationalité, et de l'autre, il y avait l'inconnu et son envoutement. La puissance de ce dernier était d'ailleurs telle que toute once de sagesse ou jugement disparaissait chaque matin. L'étudiant ne faisait pas le poids face au blond. Il était épris de ce dernier, rendu vulnérable mentalement. Déjà physiquement, il ne pouvait rien faire lors de leurs entrevues, mais en plus son esprit était aussi pris dans un étau. Sa faculté de pensée était renversée à chaque caresse, s'effondrait au fur et à mesure des baisers et était finalement totalement détruite lors de l'orgasme.

Alors pourquoi à cet instant précis, Draco ne pouvait-il pas apparaitre et tout remettre en ordre dans son esprit ? L'inconnu devait venir et chasser ses questions. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Plus que tout à présent, il souhaitait ne jamais avoir acheté cette horloge, ne jamais l'avoir observée. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Il aimait tant ce rythme de vie qu'il avait instauré avec son blond.

L'étudiant tapota sur clavier, faisant défiler plus rapidement son cours. Il allait se dépêcher de le terminer. Plus vite il irait se coucher, plus vite le matin arriverait et ses interrogations disparaitraient.

Finalement, il ne put achever le diaporama. Ses pensées s'éparpillaient dans tous les sens et refusaient de se fixer sur le cours. Le brun décida donc de prendre une douche, pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se leva, prit à peine le temps de fermer son ordinateur et fila sous l'eau chaude. En quelques instants, celle-ci les calma, lui et ses interrogations. Harry sortit ensuite pour se sécher. Il se saisit de sa serviette et l'entoura autour de sa taille.

Face au miroir situé au dessus de son lavabo, il s'observa. De profondes cernes dessinaient le dessous de ses yeux fatigués. Il se mordilla la bouche et se frotta le visage. Ses nerfs n'étaient finalement toujours pas apaisés. Un tic nerveux agita le coin de son sourcil droit et sa mâchoire se serra. Le brun ne chercha pas plus à se regarder. Il détourna les yeux face à son torse peu musclé et ses traits crispés. C'était un point de plus qu'il ne comprenait pas dans cette affaire. Il se voyait s'enlaidir un peu plus chaque jour, au fur et à mesure que la fatigue et les tensions ruinaient son corps et son visage, mais Draco ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Il le dévisageait toujours avec désir et envie, reflétant parfaitement ce que le brun ressentait pour le blond. Ses gestes étaient tendres, amoureux, comme l'auraient été ceux de Harry. Et pourtant ce dernier ne voyait pas ce que l'inconnu pouvait lui trouver. Il se consolait cependant rapidement. Leur cocon de désir et de luxure devait sans aucun doute plaire à l'inconnu qui avait à sa merci un autre homme. L'étudiant le voyait parfois dans ses yeux gris, Draco se délectait de sa position de supériorité.

Une fois son bas de pyjama enfilé, Harry se glissa dans ses draps. Parfois, il se disait qu'il était inutile de le mettre, le blond l'enlevait quasiment tout le temps à présent, seulement, il appréciait plus que tout l'attente. Lorsque le pouce, puis les doigts suivants, se glissait à l'intérieur, caressant la peau fine de son aine, tous deux se regardaient avec complicité. Ils savaient le plaisir qui les attendait, connaissaient la suite sans aucun doute, mais s'amusaient de cet instant d'expectative. Le brun se tourna, plaçant un bras sous son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il avait hâte que ce moment arrive, demain matin.

* * *

Plusieurs rencontres se déroulèrent ainsi, elles précédèrent le moment où tout bascula. Avant qu'il ne le découvre, qu'il ne comprenne, il y eut d'autres instants intenses. L'un deux marqua un changement dans leur relation. Alors que tout continuait comme avant, des réveils sulfureux aux moments de doute profond, que le temps passait, aucune seconde ne lui était épargnée. Durant chacune d'elles son esprit était occupé. Il n'avait même plus le temps de s'inquiéter pour son travail et ses études. Tout ce qui n'était pas Draco était occulté. Ses seuls instants épargnés étaient ceux où le plaisir remplaçait toute forme de raison dans son esprit.

Et puis un jour, le blond tenta de mettre fin à l'importance qu'avait pris l'horloge dans la vie du brun, à sa façon. C'était un matin comme les autres. D'abord la sensation de s'enfoncer dans ses draps qui arrive, puis l'engourdissement de ses membres et enfin l'apparition de l'inconnu au traits pâles.

Alors, sans changer ses habitudes, Harry fixa son regard sur ce dernier. Il l'admira, l'examina sous tous les angles, cherchant le détail du corps du blond qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Et même s'il les avait déjà tous en esprit, il aimait les redécouvrir. L'étudiant plissa donc ses yeux et suivit le moindre mouvement de Draco. Les effleurements du tissu de la chemise blanche lui étaient familiers, tout comme le sourire satisfait qui s'installait sur les lèvres du blond. La démarche gracieuse et silencieuse elle même ne lui était pas inconnue. Pourtant, le brun l'étudia et en fut comblé, comme à chaque fois.

Bientôt, Draco fut sur son matelas et le débarrassait d'un geste ample de son drap. Puis, il s'installa sur ses cuisses et fit pétiller ses yeux.

\- Bonjour, mon Harry...

Il se pencha ensuite et effleura les lèvres de l'étudiant des siennes. Le baiser était tendre, non invasif, comme le brun les aimait en début de rencontre. Il appréciait se préparer à ce qui allait suivre, un début en douceur. Puis, la langue du blond sortit et lécha ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle pénétra lentement sa bouche et celui-ci aspira le souffle saccadé de Harry. Ce dernier ferma alors les yeux. Déjà, les sensations commençaient à l'envahir.

Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, il put apercevoir la main pâle qui glissait sur torse, ferme et habile. Elle ne tarda pas à atteindre la lisière du pantalon de pyjama pour la dépasser sans la moindre hésitation. Draco sourit avec malice.

\- Oh... Je vois que tu es déjà prêt. Aurais-tu rêvé de moi ?

Incapable de répondre ou même de cligner des yeux, l'étudiant se contenta de pousser un profond soupir de plaisir. Les doigts agiles de son inconnu affolaient ses nerfs, les sensibilisant fortement. La bouche de celui-ci abandonna ensuite son sourire et vint goûter sa peau. Tout contre celle-ci, le blond murmura :

\- J'ai envie de plus aujourd'hui... Bien plus qu'une simple étreinte. Toi aussi, apparemment...

Sa main s'activa plus rapidement, rendant le souffle du brun plus court encore. Harry était submergé, de toute part l'inconnu l'atteignait. Il répondait à ses désirs avec une précision imparable.

Malheureusement, elle était toujours située en face du lui. Alors qu'il allait perdre ses yeux dans le plafond pour mieux savourer la bouche qui entourait son érection, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent sur elle. Butant sur l'horloge, ils se fixèrent finalement dessus. Instinctivement, son esprit enregistra de suite l'heure. Il était aussi déjà prêt à vérifier si elle avait changé lorsque l'inconnu aurait disparu.

Mais soudain, Draco apparut dans son champ de vision. Le visage sombre et les sourcils froncés, ses traits parfaits prirent un aspect inquiétant.

\- Non, siffla-t-il, tout bas, attisant la peur du brun. Pas cette fois-ci. C'est assez, oublie la.

Choqué, Harry garda ses yeux grands ouverts. Ils ne clignèrent donc pas comme l'aurait valu un acquiescement dans le langage qui était devenu le leur. Furieux, le blond pinça sa bouche puis se décida. Fermement, il retira sa chemise en prenant à peine le temps de détacher la moitié des boutons et en fit rapidement de même pour son bas.

L'attention du brun n'était alors plus du tout concentrée sur l'horloge. Ses yeux verts dévoraient ardemment le corps nu qui s'offrait à lui. Malheureusement, l'inconnu paraissait toujours énervé. D'un geste sec, il se saisit du membre dur de Harry et l'amena entre ses cuisses. Tout en se surélevant, il dit et appuya sur chacun de ses mots :

\- Tu es à moi. Ne pense qu'à moi. Ne réfléchis que par moi.

Puis, satisfait de l'air éperdu qu'il vit sur le visage du jeune homme sous lui, il se laissa redescendre avec assurance. Le plaisir que ressentit le brun à ce moment là ne fut en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusqu'à présent. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus violent, déconcertant, et il réduisait à néant tout le reste.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Draco commença de langoureux va-et-vient. Son visage affichait à nouveau sa supériorité et sa suffisance caractéristique. C'est pourquoi Harry ne s'inquiéta pas de la douleur qu'il aurait pu ressentir. Le blond se déhanchait sur lui, s'aidant de ses mains posées sur le torse du brun, et lui adressait un regard plein de luxure.

L'étudiant ne s'était jamais senti dans une telle positon de faiblesse face à l'inconnu. Ce dernier possédait un total contrôle. Il pouvait tout arrêter à n'importe quel moment ou alors continuer jusqu'à les amener à l'orgasme. Ce n'était cependant pas ce qui changeait de d'habitude. L'immobilité du brun lui avait toujours permis de définir le déroulement de leurs entrevues. Mais à présent, il était aussi responsable de la désertion de la raison de Harry. Les pensées de celui-ci étaient véritablement englouties par la vision qu'il offrait et l'extase qui en résultait.

Le jeune homme immobilisé s'abandonnait littéralement. Il avait l'impression de vivre l'aboutissement de leur aventure. Celle-ci prenait enfin un sens maintenant qu'ils étaient unis. Draco parut approuver son avis puisqu'il se pencha autant que leur position le leur permit et plaça ses mains tout autour de la tête du brun.

\- Tu vois, Harry, souffla-t-il, sous l'effort. C'est ça, c'est nous.

Abandonnant un instant ses va-et-vient, il vint cueillir ses lèvres puis murmura contre elles.

\- Je ne vis que pour toi, fais en de même...

Curieux et pas sûr de comprendre, le brun cligna des paupières, interrogatif. Mais l'inconnu s'était à nouveau redressé et reprenait ses mouvements plus rapidement. L'étudiant fut alors à nouveau envahi. Entièrement dominé par le blond, il se contenta donc de ressentir.

Sur la fin, ce fut trop fort. Harry avait l'impression d'être noyé sous le plaisir. L'extase et l'ascendance de Draco commençaient à l'étouffer. Alors quand enfin l'orgasme éclata, les emportant tous les deux, ce fut une véritable délivrance. Une libération de toute la tension causée certes par le plaisir, mais aussi par l'emprise oppressante de l'inconnu.

A bout de souffle, l'étudiant tenta ensuite vainement de retrouver ses esprits. Au dessus de lui, il l'entendit s'activer. Peinant, il ouvrit une paupière et le vit nettoyer leurs méfaits. Puis, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, Draco se concentra à nouveau sur lui. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et n'hésita pas à approfondir le baiser. Harry fut plus lent dans sa réponse. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré toute sa raison. Le blond ne s'y attarda pas cependant.

Une fois lui même rhabillé, il remit aussi en place le bas de pyjama du brun puis s'allongea à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent alors un soupir apaisé de concert. L'étudiant, lui, se laissa aller et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, peu de temps après, Draco avait à nouveau disparu.

OoOoO

Alors ? Vous comprenez mieux ? Arrivez-vous à mieux saisir ce phénomène ?

Une review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Voici l'ultime partie de cet os. Elle répondra à presque toutes vos questions en laissant peut être un peu de mystère...

Merci pour votre soutien et aussi merci à ma bêta pour son travail formidable.

**RAR : Nami-chan** : Vraiment tu sais ? Haha, la fin ne te surprendra donc pas tant que ça ;) Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoO

Le phénomène se reproduisit encore : un réveil dans son lit ainsi qu'une sensation de s'enfoncer dans les limbes et déjà son corps se figeait. Le jeune étudiant ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais cela n'avait très vite plus d'importance : il était là. Comme à chaque fois, il l'observait, son même sourire en coin au bord des lèvres.

De suite son coeur s'affola. Sa respiration s'accéléra au point de presque bloquer son souffle. Draco était si beau, Harry n'aurait pas pu imaginer personne plus magnifique. Alors, victime du phénomène, le brun fit la même chose que d'habitude. Il scruta l'inconnu, l'observa dans chacun de ses gestes et attendit la suite. Son excitation physique était déjà bien présente, signe que l'ascendant du blond n'avait pas perdu de son impact au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres.

Cependant, quelque chose avait véritablement changé. Bien caché, au plus profond du coeur du jeune immobilisé, il n'y avait plus la même dévotion. Depuis la fois où ils avaient enfin fait l'amour, il sentait que quelque chose s'était brisé. Bien plus que la présence de l'horloge sur le mur d'en face, cette scène l'avait ébranlé. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait eu peur en sa présence, durant ces instants là, cela avait été trop violent.

Véritable personne impuissante, il n'avait rien pu faire lorsque cela avait dérapé. Il en était ressorti choqué, meurtri. D'abord l'air effrayant du blond avant de se déshabiller, puis sa hâte en le faisant et enfin ses yeux satisfaits et la lueur de domination qui y avait régné lors de l'acte furent les éléments qui bousculèrent l'étudiant.

Malgré ce changement intérieur, Harry ne modifia en rien son comportement durant leurs entrevues. Son regard était toujours aussi quémandeur, son corps désireux et ses réveils aussi fréquents. Et pourtant, en lui, il avait décidé de trouver une solution. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette aventure avec le blond, il décida d'agir.

Bien sûr, paralysé comme il l'était, ses marges de manoeuvres étaient moindres mais, en dehors de ces moments là, il y songeait. Durant de longues heures, il essayait de trouver un moyen afin de mieux comprendre le phénomène et son blond.

Et c'est lorsque ses réflexions se transformèrent en recherches que tout bascula. Le moyen le plus facile de se renseigner était bien sûr l'ordinateur et sa connexion internet. En quelques mots tapés sur le clavier, tout fut résolu.

Assis face à son bureau, Harry observa la page des liens. Le premier, le plus simple, offrait une explication claire et précise de ce qui s'appelait « Paralysie du Sommeil ». Le brun cliqua, les nerfs à vifs. Il sentait déjà que c'était cela... Le titre correspondait beaucoup trop à ce qui lui arrivait. Et cela ne manqua pas. Tout était détaillé : du trouble du sommeil au sujet sur le point de s'éveiller mais tout à fait conscient qui se trouve dans l'incapacité d'effectuer tout mouvement volontaire. Puis, plus loin dans le texte, la mention que le phénomène est accompagné d'hallucinations visuelles ains que des sensations d'oppression, de suffocation. Le brun n'aurait pas pu mieux décrire ce qui lui arrivait.

Les mains tremblantes, il continua de lire le texte et chercha une faille. Ce ne pouvait être aussi simple. Son expérience avec Draco ne pouvait se révéler n'être qu'une... hallucination. Il n'accepterait pas que son inconnu ne soit qu'un fantasme. Il trouva alors les facteurs favorisants : irrégularités du rythme de sommeil, stress, surmenage, prise de caféine...

Harry sentit qu'il s'étouffait. C'était beaucoup trop. Ses yeux le piquèrent tandis qu'il quittait la page pour ouvrir un autre lien. Il s'agissait d'un témoignage. Encore une fois, la description des faits était parfaite.

Dans un cri de rage, l'étudiant éjecta d'un geste de bras les feuilles de travail et la tasse pleine de café de la table. Le mug se fracassa sur le sol et écoula son liquide noir sur le papier blanc. Le brun, lui, ferma rapidement toutes les fenêtres de son ordinateur et claqua celui-ci avec violence. Il tenta ensuite de se lever, mais trébucha contre sa chaise. Il se retrouva alors sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le bureau et la jambe endolorie par la chute. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il serra ses genoux contre son torse à l'aide de ses bras, entourant ceux-ci autour de lui.

Ses pleurs devenaient trop violents, tout comme le prochain cri qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Il mordit alors fort son avant bras, cherchant à se calmer. Le sang coula sur celui-ci tandis qu'il gémissait tout de même.

Sa détresse était sans égale. Dans sa tête, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Tout d'abord, il y avait d'abord évidemment le fait que son Draco ne soit pas réel, mais il s'en voulait aussi de n'avoir pas cherché à comprendre plus tôt. Il s'était enlisé dans ce fantasme, dans cette irréalité. Il avait construit cela tout seul, de toutes pièces, avec l'aide de son imagination, négligeant tout le reste autour. Son subconscient avait pris le dessus sur son conscient.

Après une heure de pleurs et d'affolement, Harry réussit finalement à se calmer. Tout n'était toujours pas clair dans son esprit, mais au moins il était sûr d'une chose, il allait tout faire pour que cela s'arrête. Il devait y mettre fin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Le soir venu, aucune solution ne lui était venue à l'esprit. Lorsque l'étudiant fondit sous sa douche à la recherche d'une réponse au milieu des gouttes d'eau, son problème était toujours entier. La chaleur de la cabine ne lui apporta rien de nouveau et il en sortit bredouille une demi heure plus tard. Puis, arrivé debout face à son miroir, Harry paniqua.

L'image que lui renvoyait la glace était disgracieuse. Ses sourcils noirs froncés formaient une ligne décousue. Cette dernière tranchait totalement avec la blancheur de sa peau et le bleu de ses cernes. L'unique couleur vive qui restait se trouvait dans ses yeux plissés. Le vert, bien que devenu terne, demeurait bien là. Il était à présent la seule preuve offerte par la glace comme quoi il était encore lui même.

Le jeune homme voulut vérifier cela et confirmer sa vision floue. Il se saisit de ses lunettes et les plaça sur son nez. L'image claire demeurait identique à la précédente. Il était toujours aussi pâle et possédait autant de plis d'inquiétude sur son visage.

Un tic nerveux agita le coin de son sourcil droit et sa mâchoire se serra. Il devait sortir de sa salle de bain, enfiler son pyjama et retourner dans sa chambre. Mais le lieu était à présent maudit dans son esprit. Il dut donc mettre toute sa volonté dans ses gestes, les ralentissant malgré tout au maximum.

Figé au seuil de l'endroit honni, Harry crispa ses doigts sur le chambranle de la porte. Il ne pouvait pas. Il fit donc demi tour et retourna dans la pièce d'eau. Dans une petite armoire, il dénicha des somnifères et en avala deux.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans ses draps et qu'il retira ses lunettes de ses yeux, il réalisa alors. Depuis le début, à chaque fois que Draco était présent, tout lui paraissait clair, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème de vue. Tout cela était donc vraiment faux, irréel et rêvé.

L'étudiant se tourna dans son lit et gémit d'impuissance. Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller aussi longtemps ? Il avait été si naïf.

Il ne trouva le sommeil que très tard dans la nuit. Ses nerfs toujours à fleur de peau l'empêchèrent de fermer l'oeil plus tôt malgré les médicaments, le faisant tourner inlassablement à la recherche d'une meilleure position dans son lit. Quand enfin il put s'endormir, ses rêves furent troublés, hantés par un homme blond et mouvementés.

Le lendemain matin, sa fatigue fut telle que lorsqu'il aperçut l'inconnu dans sa chambre, il ne redouta pas sa présence pendant un moment et fut simplement heureux de revoir celui qui était en vérité son fantasme.

Draco s'émerveilla de suite de son air béat au travers des cernes et des yeux exténués. L'homme à la chemise blanche ne vit rien de ces derniers. Il s'avança sur les draps, rejoignit l'étudiant immobilisé et l'embrassa derechef.

Le contact sensible et plaisant ne réveilla pas le brun. Ce dernier apprécia la texture doucereuse des lèvres qu'avait choisie son imagination et laissa la langue pénétrer dans sa bouche. Mais lorsqu'une main hasardeuse vint se poser sans hésitation sur son entrejambe, le choc fut violent.

Les paupières précédemment fermées se rouvrirent d'un seul coup et les poils du cou de Harry se hérissèrent. Celui-ci réalisait enfin. Il se rappelait de sa découverte de la veille. Un vent de panique l'agita de suite. Son souffle s'accéléra en un temps record et sa poitrine se contracta.

L'inconnu perçut sans mal le changement de comportement. Il se redressa, abandonna sa caresse, et questionna, l'air préoccupé :

\- Qu'il y a-t-il, mon Harry ?

Son doigt agile vint effleurer la joue du jeune homme en dessous de lui. Le regard du brun fuyait cependant le sien. Ce dernier redoutait ce qu'il pouvait se passer si l'inconnu apprenait. Comment réagirait-il ? Malheureusement, Draco fut extrêmement patient. Son pouce se joignit à la caresse et dessina des cercles sur la pommette anguleuse.

\- Dis moi...

Son souffle chatouilla la bouche de l'étudiant. Et celui-ci craqua. Il était paralysé, vulnérable, et dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre autre mouvement. Il leva donc les yeux et plongea son regard vert dans celui gris de l'inconnu. Ils se fixèrent alors, durant un long moment. Harry dans l'attente et Draco dans l'interrogation. Finalement, le blond se recula. Sa main lâcha le visage du jeune immobilisé et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il.

Il mit ensuite à nouveau son torse en avant et plaqua ses paumes sur le drap de chaque côté de la tête du brun.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne veux plus de moi ici ? Pourquoi ?

Harry ne répondit rien, il en était de toute manière incapable. Mais dans sa tête, ses pensées étaient en ébullition. Pourquoi Draco n'avait-il pas saisi ? Il comprenait toujours tout, ce qui était normal étant donné qu'il n'était en fait que le fruit de son esprit. Son subconscient était-il incapable de se désigner comme tel ?

Il étudia cependant les différentes réactions de l'inconnu. Après l'interrogation et l'incompréhension vint l'indifférence. Draco retrouva très vite son sourire. Ses mains voyagèrent à nouveau sur le corps du brun.

\- Je suis sûr que tu es content que je sois là, je le suis moi même.

Puis sans laisser plus de temps à l'étudiant pour réfléchir, il lui vola encore un baiser et le débarrassa de son vêtement. Impuissant, Harry se laissa faire, se contentant de ressentir et d'observer. Bien vite, l'inconnu vainquit ses pensées. Il dévasta tout dans son esprit pour ne laisser la place qu'au plaisir incendiant. Comme à chaque fois, le brun jouit avec force, pris dans cette torpeur incontrôlable. Puis, lors de la redescente, il retrouva sa conscience et put à nouveau examiner les faits et gestes du blond.

Draco remit tout en place, il essuya leurs méfaits, rhabilla le jeune homme immobilisé et le recouvrit du drap, dessinant jusqu'au moindre pli du tissu pour que tout soit identique à son arrivée dans la pièce. Médusé, Harry était de plus en plus étonné par son comportement qui avait été si soumis et docile. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait remarqué que tout était pareil au départ comme à l'arrivée de l'inconnu.

Ce dernier ne vit rien de son manège. Il sourit, fier de lui, une fois son devoir terminé, et acheva leur rencontre d'un baiser tendre. Seulement alors il disparut et le brun put retrouver sa mobilité, jusqu'à la prochaine entrevue.

* * *

L'horloge fut bientôt démise de sa place. Gardienne du réel dans cette chambre depuis son arrivée, elle était à présent devenue inutile. Mais elle avait été une véritable constante, seul aspect de la pièce qui n'était pas rentré dans la pire des hallucinations.

C'était ainsi que Harry avait décidé de désigner Draco. L'inconnu qui était sûrement son fantasme le plus enfoui était désirable en tout point à ses yeux. Il représentait l'être le plus attrayant qu'il aurait voulu rencontrer dans la réalité et avec lequel il aurait souhaité partager une aventure concrète. Et ce rêve, il pouvait y goûter. Il avait cru le vivre pendant un long moment. C'était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle il avait tenu aussi longtemps dans l'ignorance. La tentation avait été trop grande. Mais maintenant, il savait. Il avait conscience que derrière ce voile de beauté et de plaisir, il n'y avait absolument rien.

Ainsi, l'inconnu était devenu pour lui la pire des hallucinations. Celle dont il avait conscience et qu'il voulait logiquement éradiquer mais que tout son être tentait tout de même de conserver puisqu'elle était le fantasme ultime.

L'étudiant décrocha avec remord l'horloge du mur. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir écoutée pendant tout ce temps. Tout en la gardant en main, il recula et buta contre son lit. Il s'assit alors sur les draps frais tout en maintenant son regard fixé sur l'objet. Une question qu'il s'était posée au réveil dernier lui revint à l'esprit. Pourquoi Draco n'avait-il pas saisi la teneur de son problème ? Lorsque l'étudiant s'était interrogé à propos de l'apparente inactivité des aiguilles et que cela l'avait perturbé durant leurs instants, le blond avait parfaitement compris quelle était la source du souci...

Harry laissa son torse retomber sur le matelas. Bien sûr. L'inconnu avait juste saisi qu'elle était la source du souci et non pourquoi elle l'était. C'était la raison pour laquelle ce matin, comme il n'avait pas pu rattacher le trouble du brun à un élément concret, il avait été impuissant. Tout ce que l'étudiant avait découvert la veille n'était resté que dans son conscient. Son subconscient n'avait pas eu accès à cela puisqu'il n'était pas rationnel. Draco ne pourrait donc jamais appréhender la vérité. Il ne resterait qu'une image sensible simplement aux émotions et sentiments de celui qui lui avait donné vie, Harry.

Cette réalité inquiéta le jeune homme. Cela signifiait que jamais ce ne serait l'inconnu qui mettrait fin à leurs séances. Son subconscient, maître uniquement de ses rêves les plus enfouis, ne se préoccuperait à aucun moment de ce que la raison imposait. Ce qui alarmait l'étudiant ne l'intéressait pas. Ce dernier devrait donc se battre contre lui même. Cela devrait être lui qui ferait cesser ce phénomène.

Se souvenant des facteurs favorisants, le brun se précipita dans sa cuisine. Dans la poubelle, il jeta l'horloge ainsi que toutes ses réserves de caféine. Il alla ensuite chercher d'autres informations sur internet. Il apprit alors que la position allongée sur le dos favorisait la Paralysie du Sommeil. Puis, le soir arrivé, il s'imposa une séance de relaxation avant de s'endormir et se força trouver le sommeil sur le ventre.

Durant la nuit, il eut plusieurs prises de conscience et vit son corps se retourner à de nombreux moments afin de se retrouver face au plafond. Heureusement, à chaque fois, sa raison reprenait le contrôle sur lui et le ramenait sur le ventre.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque son réveil sonna, il se trouvait sur le côté. Mais il éteignit l'appareil puis se rendormit. Il était si fatigué. Ce fut son erreur. Il le comprit au moment où ses paupières se rouvrirent. Son corps était immobile, figé et raide. Debout au bout du lit, son fantasme le surplombait.

\- Bonjour, mon Harry, sourit-il.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux en réponse. La réalité était inverse. Il s'agissait de son Draco. Bien vite, le blond se trouva au dessus de lui, à quatre pattes sur le matelas. De sa voix suave, il murmura :

\- Tu m'as manqué, mon Harry.

Mais ce dernier refusait obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux. Le ton se raffermit donc.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Le brun souleva enfin ses paupières, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux. Les sourcils de l'inconnu étaient froncés et son air sévère.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout pour mettre fin à nos entrevues ? Je ne te plais plus ?

Sa main alla caresser le torse du jeune homme immobilisé.

\- Non, reprit-il sans se départir de sa mine sérieuse. Tu as toujours les mêmes frissons qui traversent ta peau. Ton désir est donc intact. Que se pourrait-il se passer d'autre ?

Draco se recula, l'air de réfléchir. Une moue se dessina sur ses lèvres sensuelles, hypnotisant le propriétaires des lieux. Le blond s'en rendit vite compte et cela l'amusa. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il sortit sa langue de sa bouche afin d'attiser le désir de l'étudiant. La respiration de ce dernier s'affola alors. Et le sourire s'agrandit. Tout en mettant à nouveau son visage à la hauteur de celui du brun, l'inconnu remonta sa main jusqu'au cou de celui-ci. La poigne se fit ferme tandis qu'il chuchotait :

\- Peu importe. Tu me désires autant que moi, à un degré que tu ne maîtrises pas. Je serai donc toujours là, quoique tu fasses.

Il ne se préoccupa plus ensuite du regard de Harry. Il se contenta de tourmenter les sens du jeune soumis jusqu'au paroxysme. Il exacerba les sensations avec une dextérité inhumaine afin qu'au final l'orgasme permette encore une fois au brun d'oublier toute autre chose que lui. La main resta sur la gorge tout du long, tel un point d'ancrage rappelant l'ascendant de l'un sur l'autre.

* * *

Malgré la faute commise le matin, l'avancée fut remarquée. Elle donna de l'espoir à l'étudiant. Ce réveil non immobilisé lorsque la sonnerie avait retenti était inespéré et plus que bienvenu. Il était la preuve que la méthode du sommeil sur le ventre et du réveil imposé fonctionnait.

Harry ne pensa qu'à cela de toute sa journée. Cette lueur inattendue illuminait l'avenir sombre du jeune homme. Durant les précédents jours, sa vision n'avait été que sombre et pessimiste. Il s'était senti véritablement pris dans un tourbillon infernal dont il n'avait pas vu le bout. Il avait failli désespérer et avait cru devoir abandonner la guerre contre son subconscient. A présent, il sentait qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir. Il y croyait fortement.

Cela lui donna un regain d'envie pour sa vie réelle. Dans la soirée, tandis qu'il se décidait à rejoindre son bureau afin d'étudier, il s'y adonna avec conviction. Ce ne fut bien sûr pas comme avant. Le visage de Draco ne sortait toujours pas de son esprit, mais la maigre bataille qu'il avait gagnée ce matin-là venait le réconforter.

Plus tard, devant son dîner, il réfléchit à une façon d'agir pour la nuit prochaine. Tout en coupant sa viande avec vivacité, il se demanda comment ne pas commettre la même erreur. Il devait être sûr de ne pas éteindre le réveil alors qu'il serait comateux. L'idée lui vint alors de le faire sonner plusieurs fois durant la nuit. Ainsi, il serait plus sur le qui-vive à chaque éveil. Il en mettrait quatre. Un à minuit, un autre à deux heures, puis à quatre heures et enfin un à sept heures. Et chaque fois, il se forcerait à se lever et à se rendre dans la salle de bain afin d'être sûr ne pas faire la même faute.

Fier de ses résolutions, l'étudiant alla alors faire sa vaisselle. Dans sa nervosité, il s'entailla la main avec son couteau. Le liquide rouge coula dans le bac de l'évier, colorant l'eau mousseuse. La douleur le réveilla et le calma. Il mit ensuite sa main à sa bouche afin de stopper le saignement. Celui-ci cessa vite. Harry reprit donc sa vaisselle. Puis, il se rendit dans sa salle de bain et se doucha. Bien vite il se retrouva en pyjama, dans son lit, sur le ventre.

Une fois le réveil mis en état de marche, le jeune homme croisa ses bras sous son oreiller et utilisa ce dernier pour caler sa tête. Il prit ensuite une grande respiration et essaya de se relaxer. La nuit allait bien se passer. Il devait juste rester vigilant.

Finalement, il s'endormit. Il ne rêva pratiquement pas et ne bougea que peu. Sa fatigue était telle que son sommeil fut de plomb. A minuit, l'appareil sonna, réglé. Harry peina alors pour se lever et se trainer jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Face à son miroir, éclairé simplement par une lumière peu évasée mais forte, il se trouva alors plus pâle que jamais. Ne s'attardant pas sur ce point, il but un verre d'eau et retourna se coucher.

Le deuxième son insupportable fut plus difficile que la première fois à écouter. L'étudiant sentait ses muscles se plaindre à chaque mouvement et il dut se tenir au lavabo pour rester debout.

Il réussit cependant à se réveiller une troisième fois. Il tint jusqu'au bout et se rendit à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Cette fois-ci, il s'épargna sa vision dans le miroir et ne fixa que le sol et l'eau qui coulait dans le lavabo. Lorsqu'il fut face à son lit pour la quatrième fois de la soirée, il se laissa littéralement retomber sur son matelas et plongea son visage dans l'oreiller. Il n'avait plus qu'un réveil à endurer.

Quand sept heures arriva, la sonnerie se fit encore entendre et fut éteinte avec force. Mais le jeune homme se mit debout et se coula directement sous l'eau chaude. Ce fut uniquement à la fin de sa douche, lorsqu'il s'observa dans sa glace et qu'il aperçut ses profondes cernes, que Harry comprit qu'il avait réussi.

Pris d'une énergie folle, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et ouvrit en grand les rideaux. Dehors la lumière était vive, le soleil était levé. Un grand sourire s'afficha alors sur les lèvres de l'étudiant. Il s'agissait de la première fois depuis plusieurs mois qu'il pouvait profiter d'un beau matin sans la présence de l'inconnu. Le brun ouvrit en grand les fenêtres et respira l'air frais à plein poumons. Sa fatigue ne se fit ensuite plus ressentir. Il s'imaginait vainqueur.

Après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner, il quitta son appartement et se rendit à ses cours, ayant l'impression d'être en forme.

En fin d'après midi, lorsqu'il rentra à nouveau. Une partie de sa gaité était partie. Plus que jamais, Draco avait occupé ses pensées à chaque seconde de la journée. Sa bonne humeur matinale n'avait réussi à cacher sa fatigue que quelques heures puis ses paupières s'étaient faites lourdes et ses membres avaient semblé soudain peser de nombreuses tonnes. Sa concentration s'en était alors allée, tout comme son sourire.

A bout de force, Harry se rendit à son bureau avec peine. Il n'était plus motivé. Malgré tout, une pile énorme de devoirs l'attendait. Il sortit donc une feuille et entama son travail. Lentement, celle-ci se noircit. Cependant, le stylo ralentissait et la puissance de la lumière diminuait.

L'ambiance changea à ce moment là. L'étudiant se retrouva tout d'un coup maintenu contre un mur. Une main était sur sa nuque et une autre sur ses reins. Le coeur du brun choqué s'accéléra et une frayeur violente le saisit. Derrière lui se trouvait Draco. Même s'il ne pouvait tourner sa tête, le brun entendit son ricanement. Puis, les doigts sur sa nuque descendirent sur son dos et une bouche les remplaça.

Harry se retrouvait à nouveau immobile. Mais la situation n'avait rien d'habituel. L'inconnu ne cherchait pas à satisfaire le plaisir de l'homme qu'il avait entre ses mains mais plutôt le sien. Des grognements s'échappèrent de sa bouche tandis qu'il collait son bassin aux fesses de l'étudiant. Il s'y frotta puis s'écarta légèrement afin de retirer le bas de ce dernier.

Le brun était excité. Il sentait son bas ventre s'alourdir tandis qu'il se faisait pénétrer. Une peur innommable rongeait sa poitrine et le jeune homme savait que cela ne faisait qu'exacerber ses sensations.

Une énième fois impuissant, il subit donc les coups de butoir violents du blond. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à parler ensuite. Il cria l'appartenance du brun à lui et plaçait au milieu de ces promesses des jurons. L'orgasme ne fut pas un long à venir et, à son tour, Harry hurla.

Cela provoqua la fin de tout. L'étudiant fut à nouveau assis face à son bureau, les yeux grands ouverts mais une marque de feuille sur la joue. Il avait rêvé. Prenant conscience de cet état de fait, le brun se leva d'un seul coup en faisant basculer sa chaise. Ce n'était pas possible. Draco n'allait-il donc jamais le lâcher ?

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus supporter que son corps désire à ce point un homme inexistant. Criant sa rage, il traversa la pièce et se rendit dans sa cuisine. Il fit tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur le plan de table en continuant à hurler. La situation devenait intolérable. Il frappa ensuite son poing contre un mur. La douleur de sa main se propagea alors jusqu'a son avant bras. Mais le brun n'en eut cure. Il recommença donc tout en jurant.

Puis, les larmes menacèrent de couler. L'étudiant sentait de profonds sanglots remonter de sa poitrine. Il crispa cependant ses dents et s'empêcha de succomber. Il ne pleurerait pas encore. Ce soir, il allait se coucher sur le ventre et mettre son réveil à une heure normale. Il ne devait pas plus s'épuiser. La nuit dernière avait déjà été éprouvante.

* * *

A la lueur des premiers rayons de soleil matinaux, Harry se réveilla. Il ouvrit ses paupières sans entendre la moindre sonnerie. Il ne s'affola cependant pas. Il se trouvait sur le ventre. Il poussa donc un profond soupir, heureux d'avoir échappé encore une fois à l'inconnu.

Mais alors qu'il allait effectuer un mouvement afin de se lever, la sensation si redoutée recommença. Son corps devint lourd, son esprit brumeux et ses membres se firent insoulevables. Avec horreur, l'étudiant comprit que le phénomène se reproduisait de nouveau. Il ne comprit pas. Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Il ne se trouvait pourtant pas sur le dos.

Derrière lui, Draco siffla, acide.

\- Tu es choqué de me voir là ? Etonné ?

Harry sentit un poids alourdir le matelas, le blond s'avançait vers lui.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, n'est ce pas ? continua ce dernier.

Son souffle caressa ensuite la nuque du brun. Il mordilla la peau avant de reprendre.

\- Tu as tout fait pour que je ne vienne pas la nuit dernière. Tu as cru pouvoir m'évincer, mais je suis là. Toutes tes tentatives sont vaines.

L'inconnu semblait vraiment en colère. Sa voix était glaciale et ses gestes plus calculés que jamais.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ta nouvelle petite idée pour m'échapper m'arrange bien.

Sa bouche descendit le long de l'échine du jeune homme immobilisé, léchant et embrassant tout sur son passage. Une de ses mains se posa ensuite sur le bas du dos puis glissa bien plus bas. Elle caressa la courbe du corps avec lenteur. Harry comprit de suite l'intention de son fantasme et s'en alarma. Son rêve se concrétisait. Encore une fois, son subconscient sortait vainqueur.

Son bas de pyjama fut vite retiré et Draco commença à le préparer. Contrairement à son songe, il semblait cette fois-ci vouloir que le moment soit partagé. Mais l'étudiant ne le souhaitait pas. Que ce soit fait lentement et dans la douceur rendait l'action bien pire pour lui. Il aurait voulu que ce soit rapide, sans tendresse. Au mieux, il aurait espéré ne pas prendre de plaisir du tout. Il savait bien sûr que cela était impossible. Il n'aimerait plus ces traitements que le jour où l'inconnu ne serait plus là.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Silencieuses, elles coulèrent sur ses joues, hors de vue du blond. Mais comme toujours, ce dernier connaissait le moindre de ses sentiments. Il se redressa donc et vint caler sa tête dans le cou du brun.

\- Pourquoi, mon Harry ? Pourquoi es-tu si triste alors que je m'efforce de te donner le plus de plaisir possible ?

Muet, l'étudiant ne répondit pas. Il pressa juste très fort ses paupières tandis Draco le pénétrait. Il n'y eut pas de douleur bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une hallucination. Cette constatation redoubla le flot d'eau salée sur son visage. Mais l'inconnu commença à bouger. Lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Et ce fut le blanc. Il n'y eut plus de chagrin, de peur ou de crainte. Il n'y avait plus le blond qui le brûlait de l'intérieur à chaque passage. L'incendie se propagea de ses reins au reste de son corps, emportant au passage la moindre de ses pensées conscientes.

Plus tard, lorsque Draco partit, Harry resta un long moment allongé sur le ventre. D'abord à bout de souffle puis après avec la respiration sereine, il analysa et chercha une solution. N'en trouvant aucune, il se traina finalement jusqu'à sa salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau très froide. Il se glissa ensuite contre le marbre et se roula en boule contre celui-ci. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit ses dents claquer qu'il daigna en sortir.

* * *

A bout de force, l'étudiant termina avec peine son dîner. Il se rendait à présent compte qu'il était devenu le pantin de son subconscient. Même aux moments où Draco n'était pas là, celui-ci maîtrisait ses envies au point de guider certains de ses actes. Lorsqu'il ne dirigeait pas tout, il influençait le reste.

Cette fois-ci, Harry ne quittait même plus son appartement. Il savait qu'il le devrait, sa raison le poussait à voir le monde extérieur, à fuir ce lieu hanté par le blond. Mais il n'en avait plus l'énergie. Sa volonté n'était plus suffisante pour contrecarrer son subconscient.

Alors il subissait. Il n'avait l'impression de survivre que pour vivre ces moments avec l'inconnu. Bien sûr, même s'il savait qu'il avait perdu la bataille, le peu de lucidité qui lui restait essayait encore. Il mettait toujours son réveil à des heures infernales. Des fois, cela fonctionnait, d'autres, non. Le brun avait conscience que ce n'était que précaire cependant. Ces moments où il se forçait à se lever en pleine nuit rajoutaient à sa fatigue. Il en devenait de plus en plus fragile. Mais, il ne voulait pas abandonner, cela signifierait pour lui la fin de sa raison.

Une fois son assiette finie, l'étudiant se leva. Il la posa ensuite sur l'évier et se dirigea vers sa chambre, sans un regard pour le bureau rempli de devoirs. Une fois dans ses draps, il programma son réveil, posa celui-ci non loin de lui avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'installer sur le ventre. Même ainsi Draco venait. Alors, il ferma simplement les yeux et s'endormit.

A minuit, l'horrible sonnerie le sortit de son sommeil salvateur car sans rêve. Les membres tremblants, il se traina jusqu'à sa salle de bain, but comme à son habitude puis retourna se coucher.

Après un temps qui lui parut extrêmement court, il se réveilla à nouveau. Le soleil dehors commençait à se lever. Harry put le voir, il se trouvait sur le dos. Il ferma cependant à nouveau ses paupières. Il avait senti la présence de Draco dans la pièce.

\- Tu m'ignores aujourd'hui ? l'agressa presque celui-ci.

Le matelas bougea, signe que l'inconnu le rejoignait sur le lit. Une main se saisit ensuite de son visage et le blond siffla :

\- Regarde moi.

Le brun n'obéit pas. Ses yeux restèrent hermétiquement clos.

\- Alors c'est ainsi ? Maintenant que tu ne veux plus me voir, tu n'oses même plus me regarder ? Peut être as-tu honte de vouloir gâcher ce que nous vivons ?

Les ongles de Draco s'enfoncèrent dans ses joues.

\- Non, se corrigea-t-il. Tu n'as pas honte, c'est ce que tu souhaites. Tu crois que c'est le mieux pour toi... que je parte. Mais je ne m'en irai pas, Harry, pas sans toi...

Ce fut la dernière parole que prononça l'inconnu durant toute cette rencontre. Par la suite, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il embrassa le brun, le couvrit de caresses et l'amena à la jouissance sans la moindre difficulté. Il lui accorda même un câlin, à la fin, comme lors de leurs premiers instants. L'étudiant sentit son coeur fondre à ce moment là. Draco était si tendre avec lui. Son subconscient l'avait trop bien choisi.

Lorsqu'enfin l'inconnu partit, Harry bougea ses membres fébriles et se roula en boule. La tendresse s'en était allée avec lui, ne laissant place qu'à l'amertume. Même si tout son corps était à bout de nerfs, que sa poitrine se compressait de douleur, ses yeux restèrent secs. Il avait pris la décision de ne plus jamais pleurer.

Bien après, il arriva enfin à se mettre debout. Lourd, il alla jusqu'à sa cuisine, obéissant à son ventre qui grondait. Il sortit de son placard un vieux morceau de pain rassis. A cause de sa dureté, il ne réussit pas à en découper un morceau avec ses mains. Il se saisit donc de sa planche de bois ainsi que d'un grand couteau. Mais alors qu'il tentait d'en couper un morceau, son geste maladroit dérapa, entrainant la planche et le pain à terre. Harry se laissa alors lui aussi tomber au sol. Il déposa le couteau qu'il avait gardé en main par terre et voulut prendre le pain et la planche.

Ses mouvements se figèrent alors. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur la lame tranchante. Que se passerait-il s'il réussissait à poignarder Draco ? Il pourrait glisser le couteau sous son oreiller, le cacher jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'inconnu, puis lui planter en plein coeur. Cette idée le bouleversa mais il n'en tint pas compte. Le blond n'était pas réel.

L'étudiant observa ensuite sa main tremblante à terre. Il ne réussirait pas bien sûr. Ses membres resteraient immobiles, comme à leur habitude. Sa paralysie l'empêcherait de faire quoique ce soit et même s'il tentait de mettre toute sa volonté dans ce geste désespéré, il se savait de toute manière trop fatigué et fragile pour y arriver.

Harry ferma les yeux, l'idée était irréalisable. Il se redressa donc, ramassant tout, et passa à autre chose.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il n'y eut pas de place pour le réveil. S'il sonna aux alentours de minuit, l'étudient ne l'entendit pas. Son sommeil profond se prolongea jusqu'à tard dans la matinée au point que le soleil inondait la totalité de la pièce au moment où il ouvrit enfin ses yeux.

Alors que son état comateux ne lui permit que de s'adapter à son environnement de façon lente, le phénomène traditionnel se manifesta selon un schéma identique aux fois précédentes. Inéluctablement, son corps devint lourd, son esprit bascula dans la brume et il sentit qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses draps. Sa mobilité disparut alors et seules ses paupières répondirent à ses ordres.

Dans un coin de la pièce, l'inconnu aux cheveux clairs le regardait de son air narquois. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se mut ensuite en silence. Insensible aux lueurs d'alerte qui se mirent à briller dans les prunelles du jeune homme allongé, il le rejoignit, posant un genou puis l'autre sur le matelas. Puis, il aperçut les yeux du brun qui se fermaient en se crispant, il poussa alors un profond soupir.

\- Pourquoi devons-nous en arriver là, mon Harry ?

Le ton résigné de Draco interloqua celui-ci. Son coeur s'emballa mais il n'ouvrit pas les paupières pour autant, les gardant résolument closes et plissées. Une main se déposa ensuite sur sa poitrine, là où son appareil vital battait fort, et s'y installa. Elle enserra le pectoral et y plongea ses ongles. La douleur fit monter les larmes aux yeux de l'étudiant. Tout près de son oreille, on souffla ensuite :

\- Tu sens, n'est ce pas, mon Harry ? Tu le sens que je suis là, que je ne vais pas m'en aller.

Cette fois-ci, ce dernier entrouvrit ses yeux. Il voulait constater quelle émotion se reflétait dans les yeux gris. Il y lut de la douleur et de la peur. Un tic nerveux agita le coin de sourcil droit du blond et la mâchoire de ce dernier se serra. La poitrine de l'étudiant se compressa et son souffle s'accéléra. Il s'agissait de son tic à lui. Il se l'était vu faire plusieurs fois devant le miroir.

La main sur son torse se serra plus encore, Draco voulait son attention.

\- La moindre fibre de ton corps désire le mien, fit ce dernier d'un ton languissant. Tu m'aimes plus que tu ne peux le maîtriser.

Les doigts de l'inconnu parcoururent la totalité de sa peau nue d'une caresse légère. Ils butèrent ensuite à la lisière du bas de pyjama avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

\- Mon dieu, oui, tu me veux...

Harry essaya de rester le plus impassible possible. Ses yeux se contentèrent de scruter les gestes et réactions de son fantasme. Les traits de ce dernier abandonnèrent vite la peur pour laisser place à la détermination. La main sur le membre dur s'activa, éveillant les sens et réduisant les pensées du brun. L'inconnu reprit alors la parole :

\- Mais tu veux quand même me voir partir, tu souhaites que je parte définitivement.

L'étudiant ne l'écouta qu'à moitié, totalement engourdi par le plaisir qui le traversait.

\- Cependant, si je dois partir, je ne m'en irai pas seul...

Sous Draco, les yeux du brun s'étaient voilés, l'orgasme n'était pas loin. Ce dernier sentit néanmoins le blond se pencher et son bras se glisser sous l'oreiller. Il n'y prêta pas attention, il souhaitait jouir, il voulait plus que tout que la fin de la rencontre arrive.

Seulement, lorsque l'inconnu se redressa, la vision qu'il lui offrit coupa court à tout désir. D'un coup sec, son plaisir disparut.

Au dessus de lui, les yeux fous, Draco empoignait un couteau, le tenant en l'air juste au niveau de la poitrine du brun. Il parla ensuite d'une voix calme, résignée.

\- Non, je ne m'en irai pas seul, mon Harry. Tu partiras avec moi.

Le coeur affolé de celui-ci eut à peine le temps de s'accélérer avant que la lame ne se fiche en lui. Une douleur insoutenable traversa alors l'étudiant. Sa vision devint blanche et il cria fort. Une toux le prit ensuite. Le goût du sang envahit sa bouche.

Lorsqu'il put à nouveau voir, Harry chercha Draco de toute part. Mais ce dernier s'en était allé. Son regard tomba alors sur le couteau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il vit ses propres doigts enroulés autour du manche. Il tenta à nouveau de crier mais sa gorge obstruée l'en empêcha. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger ses membres que sa vision devint noire. Libéré, il sombra dans les limbes.

**Fin**

OoOoO

Bon, voilà, c'est la fin. J'espère que cette conclusion vous plait, pour moi elle était inévitable.

Si vous cherchez sur internet, vous trouverez que la Paralysie du Sommeil existe vraiment et que ces phénomènes sont réels. Bien sûr, j'ai romancé, je ne pense pas qu'une imagination puisse inventer un personnage de façon aussi constante, mais c'est de là que vient mon idée de base.

Comme je vous l'ai dit au départ, j'ai commencé ce récit début juin et je ne l'ai achevé que fin août, il a été pour moi une sorte de défouloir pendant l'été, j'ai vraiment apprécié l'écrire. Pour la première fois depuis mes débuts, j'ai travaillé quasiment chaque ligne et me suis penchée sur chaque situation, contexte,... Un vrai travail en soi donc. J'espère que cela se ressent et que tout est au final bien ficelé.

Même si ce n'est pas le cas, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir votre avis, un retour est toujours important.

Alors, merci pour votre lecture et... Une review ? :)


End file.
